FIG. 1A illustrates a prior art apparatus to feed livestock. Vehicle 100 comprises cab portion 102 and trailer portion 105. In certain embodiments, cab 102 and trailer 105 comprise an integral manufacture.
Trailer portion 105 comprises feed container 110 and delivery assembly 120 disposed therein. Referring now to FIGS. 1A and 1B, feed 150 is disposed in feed container 110 and is gravity feed into delivery assembly 120. In the illustrated embodiment of FIGS. 1A and 1B, delivery assembly 120 comprises a first auger 130 and a second auger 140. In other embodiments, delivery assembly 120 may comprise a single auger. In still other embodiments, delivery assembly 120 comprises a more than 2 augers. In certain embodiments, multiple augers may operate in a counter-rotating fashion.
Referring now to FIG. 1C, vehicle 100 is driven to a livestock feeding site and positioned such that feed trailer 105 is disposed adjacent feed bunk 170. Side 190 of feed trailer 105 is formed to include aperture 180. Delivery assembly 120 is energized, and feed 150 is transferred from feed container 110, through aperture 180, across chute 160 and into feed bunk 170.
The prior art apparatus of FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C, can deliver the same feed formulation to a plurality of feeding locations. However, different formulations cannot be delivered to different locations.